Inferno
by Phoenix Thread
Summary: Erza goes undercover to investigate a possible corruption in the Magic Council,that was recently discovered plotting with a dark guild .Something goes wrong with her mission and she is late,Natsu get's worried and sets out to chase after her. Bonds will be tested and hearts will be troubled.Rated M for blood,gore,sexual themes.My very first fanfic. Please read and review!


**A single egg was exposed in a dark space of nothingness,glowing brighter with each passing second...**

**The egg started cracking and a phoenix rose up from the egg,it's body was enveloped in numerous threads of words...as it stretched it's wings from a deep slumber,opening the beak and as it spoke... threads,no words started coming out:**

**Hello minna ,this is my very first story on this site and I hope you guys and gals will enjoy it. I've been a supporter of Naza pairing since the anime began and the stories that I've read here gave me a lot of inspirations! Please read and review!**

**-warning- big explanation at the end of the chapter along with a couple of rants.**

"." speech

_*-*_ thoughts

**bold **sub chapter names

**Voice**

What do we do when the one we love is in danger? We do irrational things,things that we would never even think about if we were conscious of them. But then again,just as those acts are irrational,so is love. It cannot be defined,explained or understood in only one way. It defies reason itself just by existing,making us behave unethic,uncivilized and sometimes plain dangerous for society.

Indeed love is a primal instinct embedded deep into our chemistry and our existence. But like I said,it cannot be understood in only one way. Just as it can be dangerous,it can also be peaceful,fulfilling and wild all at the same time. It can be our savior and our doombringer.

Just like a raging inferno in our hearts.

Our story starts in the vast forest of Magnolia,following a young dragon slayer named Natsu Dragneel.

His pink hair enjoyed the warm breeze the summer winds brought to the forest. He wore a dark blue robe that was buttoned from the waist up to his neck,ending in a collar that enveloped his neck and the bottom part of his face,but was split in front of the chin. The collar itself was enveloped with a white scaly scarf,the only thing he had left from his father,Igneel. The right sleeve of the outfit was torn off,proudly representing a red fairy tattoo the mark of his guild,his family. Under his robe he wore a simple black vest that acted like a second skin to him. It acted as a fire proof vest due to his magic. On his legs he wore white baggy pants that fit him very nicely. Not too wide nor too tight. On his feet he wore a pair of simple japanese sandals.

(His Daimatou Enbu outfit)

He was sitting on an edge of a lake,a self-made oak fishing pole in his hands trembling lightly under the summer breeze that moved the water and the line tied to the pole.

"Natsu!" a childlike voice called out to him. He turned to his right and looked at his feline friend Happy with curiosity.

"I've called you two times already,but you didn't respond. What's the matter Natsu? You told me we'd catch a lot of fish,but so far I'm the only one that caught any!"he complained as he packed what seemed like 50 fish in his small green pack that he carries on his back. Sometimes even Natsu wondered if that pack was magically enhanced.

"Why are you complaining,you have like 50 fish in there!" he stated to the blue fur ball.

"Oh...I didn't count..." he said bluntly."but you didn't answer my question!"

If the cat couldn't count,it didn't mean he's a dumbass.

Natsu turned to stare at the water. "It's Erza's mission Happy,I have a bad feeling about it".

_*Of course it's about Erza* _thought the little cat. Happy knew how his foster father changed his behavior around her,ever since they came back from the Tower of Heaven,he was less pushy with his fights and seemed to act more mature around the guild... to an extent.

But he kept his observations to himself,because he loved Natsu more than anything in this world.

As the feline was lost in his thoughts,so was Natsu.

Erza was supposed to be back already,but she was late,3 days late to be exact. And that worried the pinkette. She was always punctual and prepared.

He thought about her mission and who was the source that gave it to her.

Jellal.

His name was like venom in Natsu's mouth. He hated the man,for what he did to Erza and her old friends.

Natsu did not forget,nor did he forgive. As long as he is alive,Natsu will remind him of what he did,every breath that he takes,every second that he wastes in this world,he will remind him of the pain he caused.

Not only did he make her cry,but he had the audacity to tell her those words,those words that broke her heart.

Natsu still remembers it like it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

He was running up the stairs of the cursed tower,after meeting up with Simon. His explanation enraged the firebreather and he was sure to give this Jellal a piece of his mind... and his fire.

His enhanced sense picked up her voice,calm and soothing,speaking words of forgiveness to Jellal.

But something was off. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he raced to the top just as the Etherion hit the tower.

_*shit,I won't make it* _he thought desperately.

A blue light enveloped the sky and blinded him temporarily as only one thought was in his head.

_*Save Erza. *_

The light faded and revealed the tower in its new form. He did not have time to admire the beautiful diamonds that enveloped it. He pushed himself up and took off towards his goal.

As he neared the top,he heard Jellals voice,ridiculing Erza and her feelings.

"You know Erza,I loved you". He said with mockery evident in his voice.

Natsu could feel her pain,the betrayal...

She screamed Jellals name,in vain,trying to reach out to her old friend,but he wasn't in there anymore.

Natsu arrived to a scene that will forever be carved in his mind... he saw her... being absorbed by the tower... her right hand trying to reach the impossible... her beautiful face tainted with salty streams of tears running down her cheeks.

He leapt towards her and pulled her out.

"Erza is a fairy tail wizard,you can't have her".

He could feel her relief,the way she looked at him...

**FLASHBACK END**

"Natsu!Natsuuuuu!" Happys voice rang in his ears as the feline broke him out of his memories.

"Huh?" he replied dumbly.

"You were spacing out again,Natsu baka!"

"Ah,sorry about that buddy,let's hea..."

_*Natsu*_

His words died in his throat as he heard a familiar voice. Erza's voice. He jumped up,searching with his eyes around the forest for her. But he couldn't smell her. She wasn't here with them.

She sounded as if she was saying goodbye to him... that didn't sit right with him. Happy looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter Natsu?,You're acting strange".

_*So he didn't hear it* _Natsu thought.

_*Something's wrong here,She's in trouble I know it!*_

He turned around and started running towards the guild.

"Happy,let's go,we need to get to the guild"

"Aye sir" Happy replied while throwing his backpack on his back and following after his foster father. His mind simply drifted off to all the fish he's gonna eat tonight.

**Family**

He arrived at the guild panting and gasping for air,opening the door to the guild,the members looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter flame brain?You look like you just ran a marathon"asked Gray

"Can it ice pick,I don't have time for your shenanigans right now" Natsu replied visibly irritated.

"I need to see Gramps,where is he?"

"Right here my boy"Makarov replied while chugging down a mug of beer. "What do you need?"

"Gramps,Erza is in trouble we gotta go help her!"

"Hahaha,in trouble? If you mean being in trouble while enjoying her week off in Onibana hot spring,then you really are an idiot" Gray answered with a smirk

Natsu turned to him "So that's what they told you guys huh? The only idiot here is you Gray".

"What do you mean by that firefly?"

"She was sent on a covert mission by Gramps and Jellal". He said Jellals name with disgust and continued "The mission was to investigate a dark guild that was involved wit... "

"Not another word Natsu!"Makarov said with authority.

_*How does he know about her mission? did he eavesdrop on our conversation* _the old man pondered.

**Flashback**

Of course he eavesdropped. The second he smelled Jellal in Makarovs office,he sneaked in front of the door and listened to three voices urgently discussing something.

"If what you say is true... Mystogan.. then this will pose a threat to everyone,including the kingdom "Master's voice was serious.

"I assure you Master Makarov,I personally verified this information" Jellal replied hastily,he did not want his friends to doubt him.

"But,how will we confront the Council with such accusations? "Master was deeply troubled by this.

"The answer is simple,we collect evidence and present it to them" Erza suggested.

"I will go and gather it myself,don't worry Master,we will get to the bottom of this conspiracy".

"I will go with you",Jellal added,but Erza was quick to dismiss him "No,if the council is there,they might try and capture you"she would be very saddened if he was to be caught again. Just as she reunited with him not too long ago.

Jellal couldn't argue with that,as much as he wanted to go,he didn't want to risk getting caught.

"Are you sure Erza? This is something that we must keep a secret from the guild". Master wanted to know if she's ready for this. "If anyone else finds out,we'll be in trouble".

"Do not worry Master,I will carry out the mission on time and if I'm late I will send a message" She assured the old man.

"Very well then it's decided".

Natsu quickly ran downstairs to avoid Erza's wrath in case she discovers he was eavesdropping.

**Flashback end**

Meanwhile the guild was shocked at Masters outburst and the fact that he lied to them all.

"Oi Gramps,is this true?" Laxus asked.

Master sighed "Yes,but this mission is very delicate and I will not share the details of it. "he said sternly.

"More importantly,how do you know she's in trouble Natsu? "He asked with a softer tone.

Truth to be told,he was worried as well,she was late and if anything happens to her,he would not be able to forgive himself.

Natsu looked away and replied "I have a feeling something is wrong".

_*How can I tell them I heard her voice?!They'll think I'm crazy.* _he thought.

"You have a feeling huh? Sorry Natsu,but that's not enough" Makarov replied while the members agreed with him.

"Maybe I'm wrong,but we all know how Erza is punctual and on time! The deal was no matter what happens,she'd be back on time! "Natsu tried desperately to convince them. "And if she is late,she always sends a message!".

Everyone thought about this carefully and agreed with him.

"Master,Natsu is right,even if we ignore his 'gut' he still has a point,Erza is always responsible in her missions". Lucy voiced out her opinion.

Natsu sent a grateful look to her.

"Luigi is right gramps" added Laxus

"My name is Lucy!"

"Oh,sorry about that".

"Whatever,I,m going after her" Natsu stated.

"I'll join too"added Gray.

"Count me in" came from Lucy.

Soon more guildies joined the trio,but were interrupted by the Master.

"As the guild master of Fairy Tail,I forbid you to go after Erza,this is something you should not mix yourself up with!" his words echoed through the guild hall.

An eerie silence fell over the members.

_*This mission is investigating the Council and a potential corruption in it,I cannot let you all be imprisoned for your foolishness,I love you all too much* _he thought to himself.

"Master,please.." Mira tried to plead to the old man,but in vain.

"My words are final!And if anyone walks through that door with intention to go after Erza,then you are no longer welcome here!" his words stung,but he had a secret agenda. Master could only hope that Natsu got the message.

"Then..."Natsu said while lifting his left arm towards his right shoulder...

"Natsu don't!" Mira cried as she was the first one to realize what he was going to do.

"I am no longer a part of this guild!" everyone was stunned as he lit his left palm on fire and burn off the red fairy that enveloped the bottom part of his right shoulder.

He turned around on his heel and said " I did not take you for someone who is afraid of the Council gramps,looks like I was wrong".

"I am disappointed in you all".

"Natsuuu!,please stop" his foster son pleaded to him.

"Happy,you stay here with Luce for now,I will come back for you,I promise".

And with those last words,he left.

Master watched his little act with amusement.

_*Good,looks like he understood what he needed to do*_

But for now he had to bear the shitstorm that his plan cooked up. Little did he know that Natsu never understood his plan,he was honestly ready to leave the guild for Erza.

**Heart**

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him,towards Magnolia train station,where he decided he'd take the quickest train to Onibana city and from there he'll go towards the Forest of Shadows,where her mission was taking place.

He arrived at the train station and looked for the train to take him to his destination. He cringed a little bit at the thought of riding inside,but he quickly steeled himself and went over to buy a ticket. And if someone was watching over him,he saw a blue haired girl exiting the check in booth with a white flying cat,whom he immediately recognized as Wendy and Charle.

_*Perfect* _he thought to himself.

"Wendy!" he yelled our to her. The skymaiden turned around with a surprise and smiled when she saw him.

"Natsu-san,are you going on a mission? Where are your teammates?" She noticed that Happy was not with him either.

"No time to explain,the train is gonna depart soon,I need you to cast Troia on me please!" His voice sounded urgent so she did not want to pry any further and did as he asked her.

After the magic ritual was done,he ran towards the ticket seller and slammed his money on the counter.

"Fastest train to Onibana,please"

The seller wasn't surprised when he saw who was being so rude to him. He hastily gave the pinkette his ticket and waved him off. He did not want for the Salamander to go rampaging during his shift.

After receiving his ticket Natsu went to the train and waved off to Wendy and Charle thanking them for their help.

As soon as he boarded the train,Wendy was the first one to speak.

"He was acting rather strangely don't you think Charle?"

Maybe she was still young,but she knew when people are troubled by something. And what she saw in Natsus eyes worried her,it looked as if it was a matter of life and death,but with the firebreather you never know.

But her feline friend was worried about something else,that Wendy did not notice. She decided to voice her thoughts.

"Wendy,where did Natsu keep his Fairy Tail tatoo?"

"On his right shoulder,why?"

"Because it wasn't there..." This troubled the cat above everything else. "Let's go to the guild,they might know something about it".

And with that,they set for the guild.

In the train

Natsu was thankful for meeting Wendy at the station,for if not for her,this trip would've gone a lot worse.

_*shit,maybe I should've waited* _doubting himself for a moment as he surveyed his right shoulder. But as he replayed the sound of her voice in his head,he was sure he made the right choice.

His thoughts drifted off to Erza,her bright scarlet hair,her sweet strawberry scent mixed with faint metallic flavor of her armor she always wore. The armor wasn't there just to keep her from physical damge,but it was also reflecting her psychological state,always there to protect her heart from too much bonding,courtesy of a azure haired emo.

The first time he met her,he was mesmerized by her blood red hair,her stoic attitude and sheer power that radiated with her presence.

But she carried a burden with her,a burden that he wanted to get rid of,in any way he can.

He realized this after he saw her for the first time,at the riverbank,crying all alone. Something inside of him suffered when he saw her like that. Over the next few days he would follow her,only for her to end up in the same place,crying and staring off in the sunset,as if wishing for something to come and wash her sadness away.

And that's when he decided,he would challenge her to a fight every day before the sun goes to sleep,just so she can forget that place,even for a couple of moments. And it worked,she stopped going to the riverbank,and started to be more open with her guildmates.

But then her memories came back to haunt her and took her to the tower once again,where he fought to the death to release her of her burden. The sacrifice was great,one of her friends died,but he helped her close that chapter of her life once and for all.

But Jellal had other plans when he made his spectacular comeback during the Oracion Seis war.

_*Hehe,well at least he's changed for the better*_

The sound of a train stopping woke Natsu up from his thoughts.

He was unsure of what he felt in this moment,but right now,he didn't have time to think about his inner confusions. He had someone to save.

* * *

**Darkness**

3 Days ago

Erza's mission

Erza Scarlet trekked through the forest with utmost care,keeping an eye out for any traps or lookouts the dark guild had set inside the greenery. She was in the enemy territory now and one slip up could cost her her life.

She asked around the Onibana town for suspicious characters while maintaining her cover. Sadly she could only interrogate a couple of people,mostly because she was limited to the inn and the surrounding shops.

On more than one occasion her thoughts would drift off to a certain pinkette,but she would always shake it off,because she needed to focus on her task.

Seven days into the mission,with fruitless research,she found out where her targets were three council members were staying in the mayors mansion using diplomacy as an excuse to conceal their true intentions.

Three days later,she followed them to the outskirts of the town as they entered the Forest of Shadows.

She already had the information where the dark guild was located from Jellal,but she had to make sure. Always so thorough... but she was too concentrated on her mission to send a message... a message that could've spared her a lot of trouble.

Back to the trek

She followed the trail thirty kilometers into the forest where it stopped.

_*shit,what now.. * _she asked herself.

Unbeknownst to her,she was carefully watched by two figures well hidden in the trees.

"Is that her?" the first one spoke up

"From the descriptions that Koiji-sama gave us,it must be" the second one replied

"My,my she is a fine piece of meat,I can't wait to have fun with her"the first one cackled maniacally.

"Restrain yourself for now you idiot,she is very powerful and might kill us if we don't do this right" the second one barked.

"Alright,sheesh,no need for... "he was cut off as a sword pierced his right leg and caused him to lose balance and fall down to the ground with a thud.

"Well,well and here I thought I had to work to get back on the track,but this is a much better alternative" Erza spoke in a dark tone.

The idiots couldn't keep their mouths shut so she heard them bickering. She cursed inwardly for her lack of attention,but her trail did get cold and these two appeared just in time.

"Now,tell me where your base is or suffer the consequences" she threatened.

"Hahahaha,don't be silly Titania,we have no reason to show you how to get past it". The second stalker replied as he jumped down next to his comrade as the other one pulled the sword out of his leg.

"Ooh,so you knew I was coming?" she asked.

She didn't get an answer.

At closer inspection Erza found these two men very repulsive. The first one had a scar that ran across his left arm that ended up at his knuckle. His face was contorted in pain which made his already scar worn face even more disgusting. His clothes consisted of a simple attire,a blue t-shirt with a pair of pants that reached his ankles. The bottom right of his pants was stained with blood and had a hole in it from Erzas sword. The other one had green eyes... no more like one green eye as his left was covered with an eyepatch. He wore the same attire as the first man,but his pants were black and ended under his knees.

"Yora,get you useless butt up and prepare for the ritual" the second one said to the man now known as Yora.

"Fuck you Reito" Yora replied which earned him a kick in the face and a broken nose.

"So,Titania,what do you think about our welcome?Too flashy?" Reito said with a smirk.

_*They are a part of a dark guild alright,they treat their comrades like objects* _she thought in annoyance

"Your disgusting" was her short reply.

Before the men could retort,she lunged at Reito with her sword,intending to sever his head,but he casually ducked under her slash and jumped back. Yora who was still on the ground tried to grasp her left leg,but Erza anticipated this and cut off his arm in a precise slash. Yora reeled in pain as Reito laughed at his 'comrades' suffering.

"That's what you get for underestimating her you dumbfuck" he managed to squeeze out in between laughs.

Erza just watched the man with pity and decided to end his suffering.

As she closed in on Yora,he suddenly smirked,jumped up and lunged at by the sudden change in the man,she jumped back twisting in the air and landing a couple of meters away from the crazy duo.

"Ooh,Reito,she's a softie" Yora cackled.

"You must be wondering how I'm fine" he grinned and a green magic circle appeared above his severed watched as the mans arm popped out of the severed limb,splashing blood everywhere.

Yora exercised his arm a little bit and looked at her sadistically. "Fuckin awesome amirite?"

"Heh,looks like you'll entertain me for a while" she replied,the shock slowly dissipating.

"Ahh,you see it's the other way around Titania" Reito contradicted

As soon as he finished,she felt her energy and magic being drained from her.

_*What the hell?! *_she thought as her vision got pointed at her feet. She looked down and saw what caused it.

Yoras severed arm was touching the tip of her boot with its index finger. She couldn't even see it coming.

"Hehe,Koiji-sama was right,he made a perfect plan" Yora mused from his position.

Erzas eyes widened as she heard the name.

*K...Koiji,no it can't be... how is that bastard alive?!*

"Oh ho,looks like you recognize the name and let me tell ya something" Reito smirked "It is the same Koiji-sama you knew so many years ago".

_*Koiji... shit... shit,I must get away from here* _she thought frantically,but her body was not listening to her. As she slowly faded into unconsiousness she heard Reito saying :

"Welcome Erza Scarlet,to the dark guild Canceler"

Her body went limp and she fell to the ground. Yora walked towards her with a sick grin plastered on his face,but was stopped by Reito. "No,Koiji-sama has plans for her,you will not touch her... yet"Reito added with the same sick grin.

**In the darkness of Reunion**

Erza woke up in a dark room,most likely the basement of the dark guilds building. Her senses were assulted with a smell of rot,mold and feces. Her stomach contorted in disgust. She put a hand over her mouth and surveyed her surroundings. There was one source of light,a small lamp on the opposite side of the room,it illuminated the basement dimly,but enough for her trained eyes to observe the basement. Just under the light,a large metal door with two steel bars probably represented the entrance. The room consisted of five cells all next to each other. Three were empty and the fourth one... somebody was inside of it. The person had their back to her mumbling some incoherent sounds.

Screams came from the upper floor and the crazed person covered their ears and started sobbing and mumbling "s.. s.. stop,please make it stop".

Erza tried calling out to them,but nothing. She could only speculate what happened to them. She tried to summon her armor to bust out of this place,but her efforts were fruitless.

Remembering the name the two stalkers mentioned a sense of dread crawled inside her heart. How could she forget the name Koiji and his sadism.

Koji... the man that took her right eye.

Her blood boiled with anger,as she remembered,her anguished cries that echoed through the torture room in that forsaken tower.

She blamed herself for being careless enough to get caught and now God knows what will happen to her.

No matter how many times she replayed the fight with the two stalkers in her head,she knew she couldn't have done a thing.

I mean come on,who would think of a severed arm coming back to life and draining your magic. Only the author of this story...

The screaming wouldn't stop,it went for hours on end and even the mighty Titania could feel herself breaking. But no,she would not show weakness to any of these filthy cowards and would take anything they throw a her.

Or at least ,that's what she thought...

Her mind drifted off to Fairy Tail and her friends, thinking about happy times she had with them, regretting that she won't be able to smile and laugh together anymore. Because who was she fooling? In the best case scenario these sadists would kill her and in the worst case scenario.. no,she didn't even dare to think about it. That would bring her dangerously close to the edge of sanity. An example of what could happen to her was sitting a couple of meters away from her and that scared her. Yes the mighty Titania was scared,for who knows how long was it that she felt true fear. The one that slowly creeps into your heart,losing all hope of survival.

She looked around her cell and wondered... how long has it been since she was in a cell? A small smile graced her lips. She remembered. He busted through the door of the court room wearing that ridiculous outfit and yelling "I'm Erza,she's not Erza!". She chuckled at the memory.

Indeed Natsu was number one troublemaker and that stunt earned them both a night in the cell.

_*Always so protective* _she thought.

She remembered the vision of her funeral and how violently he reacted. At that time,she really thought she had died,but he wouldn't give up. He never lost hope. He proved that to her when he pulled her out of that magic vortex and held her in his hands. She blushed at the thought. That was the first time she really saw him so upset and demanding from her to live on and never give her life up.

Truthfully,she had mixed feelings about the pinkette at the time,but her phobia of bonding prevented her from doing anything. Even when he fought the council to release Jellal after the fight with Oracion Seis she didn't make any indications to the pinkette.

And now,she deeply regretted that she couldn't explore her feelings more,for more than likely,her life would end soon.

_*Natsu* _she thought of him as a stray tear ran down her cheek.

_*I'm sorry*_

Her flow of thoughts was interrupted as the large metal door opened and three men came inside. She quickly wiped the tear away and put on a stoic facade. At least she will put up a good fight before the end comes.

Erza watched as two men carried something... or somebody in and threw them in the third cell. It landed with a thud as blood slowly seeped out of every inch of its body and went down the canal in the center of the room. She was disturbed by this,but it did not show on her exterior.

"Well,he was no fun at all" a voice came from the first man whom she recognized as Yora. The second man was definetly Reito,as she recognized his laughter.

"Don't worry,I'm sure the other one will be more fun" Reito replied.

As he opened the door to the fourth cell the person inside turned around and lunged at him with viciousness,but Reito quickly dismissed him with a side punch to his head.

"Fucking scum,that just deserved you extra pain" he replied amused by the reaction.

"Hehe... hehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" the persons voice boomed through the basement as he held a knife in front of him.

"So,you took my knife huh... interesting... come at me trash" Reito smirked with anticipation.

The third man in the room stayed quiet and observed Erza... unbeknownst to her.

Erza saw a glimmer of hope,if this person can take these fools down,then there's a chance she could escape from here.

But her hopes soon shattered as the man lifted the knife to his throat and in one swift movement sliced the jugular artery on his neck.

His laughter soon died down as the life essence drained out of his body and he fell limp on the ground.

This only added to Erzas despair,but what came next would be even worse.

"Did you enjoy the show... Erza-chan?"the third man spoke up. A shiver of fear went down her spine as she recognized the voice.

"Go to hell,Koiji" she replied visciouscly.

"Oho,still as fiery as always I see... " he grinned as he opened her cell door.

Koji looked almost the same as she saw him for the last time all those years ago,save for a couple of grey hairs on his head. He was a tall man,his body fit like a fitness trainers. His skin was dark toned,which expressed his blue eyes. He wore a robe with a cape on his back..just like a cultist.

Erza lunged at him the moment he stepped in,but he blocked her fist and punched her in the gut effectively cracking her armor,but the punch wasn't strong enough to break it.

"You are forgetting who you are talking to bitch". She jumped back from him to add some distance between them,but he quickly closed in on her and put his right index finger in front of him. The same green magic circle that Yora used now appeared in front of her again and she felt her body weaken. She stared at him with hatred and spat "How are you not dead,scum?"

"Hehe a magician never reveals his secrets,but first,when you addressed me,you forgot -sama, and I will punish you for that" as he finished he kicked her on the side breaking two ribs in the process. She hit the wall hard and could hear the other two men laughing maniacally. She couldn't fight back,she had no magic,no energy and her body refused to listen to her.

"But I will tell you how you can't use your magic though,you must be curious"... "This magic is called canceling magic and its effect drains the enemy of all their magic and prevents the use of it for quite some time" he stated. "It's a Lost Magic I acquired through many experiments" he grinned at the word experiments. Erza didn'even want to think what he had done to acquire it. She stayed silent,because getting hurt right now won't help her. But she did glare at him defiantly.

"Now,get some rest,because in the next few hours when they come to pick you up,you'll need it... for what I have in store for you" he stated calmly and exited her cell.

The other two men looked at him and asked "Are you sure she won't break like the other trash Koji-sama"

"Oohhh,I am sure,now go upstairs and prepare the hall with the others... there is a woman amongst us now" he added with a sinister smile.

The three men exited the room to prepare...

Erza held a hand to her side and inspected the damage.

_*two broken ribs...not good* _she thought. She had to think up a plan how to escape from here,thinking of what horrors Koiji had prepared for her would only throw her in more despair.

She tried to look for a way out,but found none. The only thing she could do now was to wait and try to keep her mind from falling apart.

* * *

Upstairs

Koiji approached the three hooded figures that sat on the balcony of the guild hall and said "Your work was splendid my friends,she never even suspected that you led her in a trap"

"Not a problem at all Koiji-san,we are happy to help you and further develop our partnership with you. The moment we found out she was tracking us,we saw it as a opportunity to bring damage to that idiotic guild" the first figure replied while the other two just silently nodded.

"Good,good,then please stay to watch" Koiji added.

"Of course" they replied.

Koiji turned around on his heel and went downstairs to see how the preparations are going.

"Finally,we will break that pathetic guild with this" the third figure spoke. " Yes,indeed,just imagine their faces when they find out" the second one added. The three shared a sinister laugh as they waited patiently for the event to start.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity,but in reality was only a couple of hours,the door opened once again. Reito and Yora led the group of men towards her cell and opened it.

"Rise and shine it's time for the big event cutie" he sang mockingly.

* * *

Upstairs the crowd of people was getting impatient as the group that was sent to pick the prisoner up was late.

As the door to the basement opened,they all cheered at Reito and Yora carrying bruised and bloodied Erza. They stripped her armor off,her chest and breasts only being covered by a bandage like piece of clothing(**A/N her crimson blade sakura upper clothing piece**) and her skirt was ripped in several places. They even took off her boots. "She put up a hell of a fight" Reito announced to the crowd which only fueled their excitement.

They carried her half conscious to a table in the center of the hall. The table had four shackles nailed to the surface and stains of blood and other bodily fluids could be seen on it. They placed her on it and shackled her limbs tightly. Koji approached the table and held a small bottle up to her nose. The smell of the medicine instantly brought her to full consciousness and to a horrifying reality.

_*n... no* _she thought desperately _*t.. this can't be happening*. _No matter how much she was preparing,it wasn't enough.

She started squirming,trying to break free from the bonds that held her,but in vain. Her wrists were bloody from trashing,but that didn't stop her. The crowd of about hundred people was roaring in excitement as they watched her struggling to escape the inevitable.

She didn't stop so Koiji punched her to subdue her,much to the crowds excitement. She glared at him with eyes full of hatred and spat in his face.

"Hahahahaha looks like I'll need to restrain you some more"he replied amused.

"Canceler magic:Dark Binding" he chanted as four greenish rings shot out of his fingers and dug into her arms and legs joints.

"Ooh,you're not screaming huh... don't worry,we have plenty of time"he stated.

No,she was not going to scream,not for this sadist nor for any of them,but it did hurt... a lot.

He brought a scalpel up to her left eye and grinned

"Now Erza-chan I'm gonna finish what I started all those years ago,before that brat interfered,by taking out your other eye,but don't worry you will be too drowned in pleasure... as you can see many amongst the crowd want you and who am I to deny them that? He waited for his words to sink in her mind. "That's right... each and every one of them will take you right here on this table and ravage your body,after we are done with you,you will be begging for more and you will forget that pathetic guild of yours and become our slave. What other choice would you have?Nobody would want you after we are through with you. Hehe I'll make sure to defile you in any way I can".

Erzas eyes widened in horror at what he implied. This man...he was truly sick. At this point she started panicking and trashing again,but the magic shackles drained her of all her energy and his scalpel was dangerously close to her.

"N.. no.. "she muttered weakly. Koiji's excitement went through the roof after he heard her pathetic voice.

"That's right,that's the sound I want to hear,more,I want more!" he screamed. The crowd supported Koiji all the way.

Suddenly the entrance door to their guild opened and a member came running in,breathing heavily.

"Who dares interrupt me?!"Koiji bellowed.

The guy was clearly in panic "Master there is som... " his mouth was muffled as a fist broke through the door and clamped over his face. The member screamed in agony as his face erupted in flames and a smell of charred flesh filled the hall. The crowd watched helplessly as his face was burned off and the hand crushed his skull into a thousand embers.

The door blasted open burning the wooden frame and melting the rock surrounding it. It was as if someone just put them into a oven and turned the heat up to a thousand degrees. The heatwave that expanded through the room burned the oxygen making it hard to breathe,but the ones that were closest to the door suffered much more than just lack of oxygen,their screams filled the hall as third degree burns appeared on their skin and their eyes were melted right out of their sockets. It was a disgusting sight.

To say that Koiji looked shocked was an understatement. His students were being slaughtered by fire that seemingly came out of nowhere.

_*But there was a hand,therefore it must be somebody causing this* _he thought.

A growling sound came from the entrance... Erza.. still recovering from the mental torture, felt the heat, she lifted her head in hope to see if her guess was right, but she couldn't see a thing.

An orange fireball flew out of the fire towards her direction... and then she passed out.

**Well,that's it for the first chapter. I didn't want to leave a nasty cliffhanger so I prolonged it a little bit.**

**And now to clarify the facts about the story.**

**This idea popped in my head not too long ago and it just started developing in my head like a movie,so I thought, 'why don't you write it for other Naza fans'? And indeed why the hell not *shrugs***

**On to the characters themselves. I tried my best to keep both Erza and Natsu in character,but I think I failed miserably. Not to worry,I'll definetly work on that.**

**Also,don't be mistaken that Erza is presented here as a weakling,it's just that due to the nature of the "Canceling" magic,she couldn't do a thing and therefore was 'kinda' helpless against Koiji and the rest of the freaks.**

**Now,Canceling magic will be explained in the next chapter as it fits perfectly with the plot,so please be patient.**

**I decided to play on the edge of the darkness and insanity here(as much as my writing skills allowed me),but I didn't want to take it over the edge,because in the future chapters I would have to deeply explore the psyche of the characters and the consequences of the dark guilds torture...and I'm just not cut out for it.**

**Please review and tell me did you hate the dark guild bastards for what they did? Did it make you slightly angry? Because what I have in store for them in the next chapter is not going to be pretty...at all.**

**And some last words...I was scared to publish this story,because I don't think that my writing skills could represent the idea itself in a enjoyable read,but I grew a pair and tried my best.**

**Until next time(hopefully next week).**

**Phoenix Thread returning to ash.**


End file.
